romanticallyapocalypticfandomcom-20200214-history
Biomatrix 117
The tetravirus Biomatrix 117 was sent to earth as a judge by the Alien Invaders' Union. It's purpose was to find, capture, judge and execute the individual known as Zee Captain, for several crimes against their union members (causing death of two alien crewmembers, destruction of a spaceship, hacking a smartbot and theft of a pair of pants). During the Biomatrix' arrival on Earth, one of its strings mutated in the radioactive environment of the wasteland and went lost. The lost string took on the purpose of terraforming the wasteland, by projecting chlorophyllic life on it and became the shapeshifting creature known as the Lifealope. Due to a misunderstanding that included a 'bag of cancer summoning', Captain has renamed the Biomatrix 117 to 'Cancer'. Appearance ''' '''The Biomatrix is not a single individual but composed of hundreds of absorbed and assimilated organic bodies, humans, mutants and animals alike. The assimilated bodies show different stages of decay from blood and tissue covered skeletons to completely preserved bodies. The Biomass can form its body freely, and is seen as a formless blob, a giant spider and also a snake. It was sported first by Captain as a fashionable scarlet scarf. The Biomatrix has appeared as a scarf, a tie, and, most recently, a bow tie on Snippy. Its main form of communication is using blood-red tissue covered skeleton avatars that are connected to its main body, to converse with its opponents. The Biomatrix' preferred physical appearance is shown when he talks to Snippy from inside his mind. It also seems that his personality has grown more personal every since most of his Biomass was destroyed by Protocol 1-1-3, and his preferred gender seems to be male (as shown by his avatar). Role in Story Cancer Story Arc The Biomatrix first appeared in the hideout of a group of hostile wastelanders, who had recently captured Mr. Snippy. The Biomass assimilated the wastelanders and tried to capture and interrogate Snippy about the whereabouts of the Captain. When Snippy escaped its grasp, he indeed accidentally led the Biomass to Captain's location. To find surrogate evidence against Captain, Biomass finally integrated first Snippy and then Pilot, to search their minds for memories of him. The memory scan revealed some background information about the time before the apocalypse, Snippy's and Pilot's everyday life in the wasteland and even more questions about the Captain. Captain used the time to slip away and search for more minions. But his attempts at hiring the Engineer plus the massive amount of organic matter located in a small area, drew the ANNET's attention to the scene. ANNET sending a hunter drone first destroyed some of the Biomass' skeleton avatars and later fired an orbital ion cannon at its main body with Protocol 1-1-3. Only a small fraction of the Biomass survived the ion cannon attack. In a last ditch attempt to kill the Captain it turned itself into a large snake. However it didn't factor in Captain 's quick thinking and ingenuity, which showed him grabbing it and knotting it into a scarf that he has been wearing rather dashingly around his neck. Ancestors Story Arc The Biomatrix was able to send back a message about its defeat to the Invader's union. So the arrival of another 'judge' to carry on the case against the Captain was just a matter of time. Upon the appearance of the Arbitrator, it found it's way into Mr. Snippy's backpack, much to the sniper's dread. But instead of attacking the sniper, it suggested that Snippy should claim 'diplomatic immunity'. As it turned out, the Biomass was actually supposed to be the Captain's defense representative. Since it was defeated by Captain and lost one of its avatars, namely the Lifealope, the Arbitrator took the Biomatrix into custody on his spaceship together with Mr. Snippy and declared the Biomatrix' license revoked. When the Arbitrator activated a black hole to destroy the Earth, Snippy, who could only helplessly watch the destruction, asked the Biomass to take him back to a memory, so he wouldn't have to witness the end of his home planet. The Biomass actually granted his wish but instead of showing him one of his own memories it sent him back into the genetic memories of his ancestors, resulting in Snippy 'waking up' as a caveman without his current memory. However, after the Biomatrix appears as an antelope or deer of sorts, he led him to the Mug frozen in the ice, which immediately causes him to remember all of his memories and is then transfered to a scene in the future. This now shows future events through the eyes of Lady Amber of Snippy, a direct descendant of Snippy. The Biomatrix had promised not to interfere with the memories, but broke that promise, when it discovered an anomaly in the sniper's genetical memory. The Biomatrix and the Lifealope are also depicted in this scene as birds, where the Biomatrix absorbs it during a fight, resulting in an extra head and limbs protruding out of the bird. The Biomass has explained that reviewing memories is not real time travel, and won't change any events that already happened in the past. In addition, the Biomass seems to be able to simulate events still in the future on a basis of Snippy's genetic code. It has claimed though, that the outlook was an application error. Biomatrix has suggested to Snippy to use Captain's Mug, to escape from the Arbitrator's stasis-field. After the mug's awakening and the destruction of the stasisfield and the Arbitrator's ship, Biomatrix and Snippy are now falling together from orbit to towards the Earth. Without enough organic material the Biomatrix was not able to slow Snippy's fall (by creating wings, an organic parachute, etc.) Nevertheless it seems it protected Snippy at least from suffocating and freezing to death in the upper atmosphere. It seems that the Biomatrix does not care to destroy Captain anymore, as its ordinance license was revoked. As it was basically just part of his job, he seems to side with Captain's Army (he helped Sniper escape from the Arbitrator by suggesting to awaken the Mug) However, this might only be true as his current state does not allow him to do much. It is unknown whether he will or will not be an ally of Captain's Army (post-105). Category:Aliens Category:Characters